tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Koosha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tegami Bachi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spazturtle (Talk) 09:11, February 2, 2012 RE: Okay ^^ Episode page can you help me with the episode page ? thanks ! zazieshrine 08:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Sure, I'll try to fill up when I can. ^^ -- Koosha 08:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sylvette Suede picture Can you upload a best picture of Sylvette Suede for her character infobox ? Thanks ! Thanks ! And please change the infobox's style and color, Thanks again ^-^ Koosha, I just finished my first article called "Vincent Alcott". I wanted to put a picture of Vincent's book which is called "The Day I Saw Maka", but there's no existing picture of it. So when I read that you where good at drawing, I ask if you can draw a picture of Vincent's book and put it in my article. The picture has to look either (or even both) the front cover of the book or when it was open, showing the picture of which Vincent's believed to be what the artificial sun looked like. You can find out what it looked like by watching the last episode of Letter Bee: Reverse (when you see a scenes when Aria questioned about the book Head Bee Master Lyode was reading). So please, if you can, try to help do this (since I draw my images like cartoons & I don't know how to send a drawing from real life into the computer). Sorry for the trouble, and nice to meet you. Hiro doomsday (talk) 13:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can try watching it online. A possible website to watch it in would be (content removed) or (content removed). Hiro doomsday (talk) 05:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Above 'content removed' due to illegal sites. -- Koosha (talk) 06:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait, those sites were illegal? When I check them, I thought is was legal. Hiro doomsday (talk) 08:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Sorry for the trouble. So when you watch the final episode of Letter Bee: Reverse in T.V., make sure to remember to check the book Lyode is reading. Thanks for your support! Hiro doomsday (talk) 08:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) How are you? I just create 5 articles, but my fifth one, Promesa Prometas, is still developing. I will continue it tomorrow. So what episode in Letter Bee are you watching any way. Hiro doomsday (talk) 13:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Koosha. How are you doing? Have you add any new pages? By the way, if you have time, can you try drawing Grandia? The only picture I can find with her in it is the one I added in Grandia's page. Sorry for the trouble... Hiro doomsday (talk) 13:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok. By the way, I'm sorry because I accidentally type "Grandia", but it should be "Grania" (Same mistake in making the title of her page). And two more things: 1) Grania makes her only appearance in Episode 13: The Promised Land; and 2) Remember to check if you can draw the book Vincent made, which appears in the last episode of Letter Bee: Reverse. (Sorry again for the trouble.) Sorry, I forgot to put my signature in the last messenge you just got before this. Once again, sorry... Hiro doomsday (talk) 14:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for posting these pictures in the pages I made. Thank you very much. Hiro doomsday (talk) 10:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I watch Episode 15 online because something is wrong with my cable for Animax (So I can't watch it). I when the watch the online version, the name was translated as Glaid. But I just the other translation was Clyde. It just like on the online version, the translation is Mosse & the Episode was titled "The Elopement". But the Animax translation is Moss & the title is called "Escape of Love". So sorry for the different translations between Animax & online. 10:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to go online before leaving that message early. I tend to be forgetful. Hiro doomsday (talk) 10:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Koosha. Hiro doomsday (talk) 11:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC)